


【iiiw】槲寄生

by renxingjian



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 圣诞节烤的超迷你糊披萨是饭岛宽骑x岩永彻也的rps，这样那样的原因俺不打tag了看到算你倒霉
Kudos: 3





	【iiiw】槲寄生

**Author's Note:**

> *是很俗气的槲寄生梗  
> *与其说是ooc不如说我连c该是什么样子都不是很确定  
> 大概是宽哥还很年少时发生的事  
> *ea拍摄背景，交往了没几天  
> *虽然只有肉沫但是是cunt boy  
> 雷得很，好孩子快撤

饭岛宽骑捏着岩永徹也的手腕就往树林里走，他头也不回，大步流星地踩在满地的枯树叶上，弄出一片咔嚓咔嚓的响声。  
  
岩永徹也被他拽得有些踉跄，虽然察觉到他应该是在生气，可是他完全不觉得自己做了什么值得生气的事情。  
  
他们走出去了大概几百米，正当岩永徹也心想是不是离拍摄营地太远的时候，饭岛宽骑终于停下了。  
  
他们站在一块平整的空地上，周围是望不到边界的树林，除了彼此他们看不到任何人。  
  
饭岛把徹也按到一棵树上，火急火燎地就将手往他衣服里伸，又踮起脚要凑过去吻他，却被徹也轻巧地避开了。  
  
“你干什么？”  
  
“……”饭岛宽骑低下脑袋，大概是拒绝回答的意思。  
  
岩永徹也在心里冷了脸，宽骑这样子简直跟闹别扭的小孩子没什么区别，有事又不直接说，真的有够麻烦。  
  
早知道就不答应和他交往了。

  
  
“我知道这样很白痴，”饭岛有点委屈地开口了，“可是，你能不能不要对别人那样笑？”  
  
“哪样？”  
  
“你今天，一直跟小野冢他们笑得很开心。”  
  
“……你这样真的很白痴。”  
  
宽骑没得到想要的回答有点气急败坏，他松开岩永徹也的腰带和拉链，又赶快弄开自己的。  
  
岩永徹也在被插入的一刻闭上眼睛。连这种莫名其妙的飞醋都要吃，果然是小孩子。  
  
起初他的身体完全不在状态，进得有些费劲，饭岛宽骑便蹲下来又吸又舔地弄了一会儿，终于有水汩汩地流出来。  
  
他站起来重新插进去，一手揽着徹也的身体，另一手挤到两人中间，去揉一揉他的阴蒂。  
  
岩永徹也膝盖发酸，根本站不直身体，他原想靠着背后的树干，却被饭岛抱进怀里，只得整个人挂在他身上，随着撞击一下一下地叫着。

  
  
树林里空无一人，耳边所有声音都被放大了，他没什么安全感，好像自己再叫声音就会传到林外的营地，于是所有人都会过来看到这样一幅景象了。  
  
徹也压低了声音，饭岛宽骑觉得不满，就更用力地撞击他，噗哧噗哧的水声倒把他的呻吟声给盖过去了。  
  
岩永徹也没有在户外做的经验，偶尔有几声鸟鸣，他便紧张地收紧了身体，像是被小鸟们窥视这一场性事，再一联想，就觉得林子里的爬虫小兽都在看了。  
  
自己像是站在只打了一束顶光的大舞台上，被提起一条腿狠狠地肏干着，台下是数不清的观众，都隐藏在黑暗之中想要看清他们交合的部位。这样想着，他就抽搐着弓起背，伏在饭岛宽骑身上高潮了。  
  
饭岛轻轻咬着徹也凑到他嘴边的脖颈，深深地顶进他湿嗒嗒的穴里，以近乎贯穿他身体的力道将精液喷在他的子宫里。

  
  
他们抱在一起又休息了一会儿，饭岛宽骑才从徹也的身体里滑出来，带出来一股蜜水混着精液沿着徹也的腿根往下淌，宽骑摸了半天什么也没找到，还是岩永徹也告诉他自己左边的口袋里有手帕，场面这才不至于过分尴尬。  
  
饭岛宽骑在擦拭他的大腿的时候才感觉自己做得不妥，他小心翼翼地道歉，岩永徹也没说什么，一副有气无力的样子倚在树上。宽骑拿不准他是累的还是单纯不想理自己，也不敢再说话惹他生厌，只安安静静地做完了清理。

  
  
话虽如此，回去的路上他还是牵紧了他的手。  
  
两人原本都闷头走着，岩永徹也却鬼使神差一般抬头看见前方的干树枝上卧着一大团蓬蓬松松的绿草。草叶间还有细小的白色果实显露出来。  
  
“今天好像是圣诞节……”他突然说。  
  
宽骑觉得有些奇怪，不知为什么突然提起这事，“是啊，晚上大家不是还有聚餐吗。”  
  
他们又走了一段，走到那棵长着奇怪绒草的树下时岩永徹也停了下来，饭岛宽骑不明所以地转身去看他。  
  
徹也很少主动，这次却靠过去，扶着宽骑的肩膀低下头，湿湿滑滑地和他舌吻了一通。  
  
“好了，走吧。”  
  
饭岛宽骑还在咂摸嘴里的甜味，徹也却已经拉着他的手往前进了。  



End file.
